Some heating, ventilation, and air conditioning systems (HVAC systems) may comprise a thermo-mechanical thermal expansion valve (TXV) that regulates passage of refrigerant through the TXV in response to a temperature sensed by a temperature sensing bulb of the TXV. The bulb of the TXV may be located generally on a compressor suction line near an outlet of an evaporator coil.